


Magical Lullaby

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Yūgi M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Magical Lullaby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magical Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Magical Lullaby

Magical Lullaby

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do I sound a broken record?

This story takes place during the shadow duel with Bakura at Duelist Kingdom.

It was supposed to be a fun duel, a means to pass the time with friends, a respite from worry over Grandpa, Pegasus, even the Kaiba brothers. Then, Bakura changed, and the shadows swept over them…

He was hurled into an abyss of darkness and cold. In that darkness, creatures of shadow surrounded him, ready to feast on fear and despair and the extinguishing of all hope. Yet, even as they closed in, strong arms swept him up and out of harm's way.

A voice, powerful in its very gentleness, called out warnings and commands. Out of the darkness, voices replied, voices he had never heard yet somehow knew. And though the language spoken was not known to him, he _did _know his friends were watched and guarded.

He could not see who held him, but the hand that smoothed his hair, the broad shoulder his head rested upon, gave silent comfort.

Again he heard that powerful soft voice in his ear. And though it was in a language not heard in thousands of years, he somehow knew that voice was _singing_.

He knew it was a song of warning. A message to any that might seek to harm him. The voice sang of lettuce to prick the ghosts, garlic to bring them harm, and honey, the poison of the dead.

His eyes slid shut, his heart quieted. The tenseness in his muscles eased as the magical lullaby wove its protection around him. As he dozed, power and strength and knowledge flowed into him, augmenting his own kindness, bravery and determination. Soon, he would be called to battle within the shadows. And he would be ready.

A/N The idea for this came to me when I found an entry in my "Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt", concerning "The Magical Lullaby". This was a song that mothers sang over the beds of their children to scare off evil spirits. Although the actual lyrics are not given, the entry does mention that lettuce, garlic and honey were used as magical protection.

.


End file.
